The Fall of the League of Legends
by The Elusive Gin
Summary: I'm sure you already know, but Riot is erasing the League from ever existing. I want to put forth my own story, giving the League a "proper burial", perhaps. Hopefully my lore will end up coinciding with whatever they are doing. I want my cannon to be consistent with theirs. Rated M for Graphic Descriptions of Violence and (Occasional) Sex. OC's included, btw.
1. Chapter 1: Prelude

/

New OC's :A champion after myself, Gin.

Champion Appearances: Cho'Gath

While this is a tale of war and tragedy, Gin's general immaturity will inject some amount of humor into the story. Don't expect things to get too heavy for too long. For now, I want to introduce the main characters, how they act, and the major players in the League's downfall. It will take me a few chapters to actually destroy the League, so please be patient- I'm going to be using a lot of buildup here.

/

Prelude.

It's really quite depressing sometimes, having to wake up to the dark skies of Noxus. Even our brightest days seem pretty bleak. I wallow out of bed, and take to the streets. Women are taken and bound in my streets, the homeless are often slaughtered in public demonstrations. Noxus sells itself as a beacon of strength to the other "soft" nations, but all I see is fear- the most horrid weakness is festering in our foundations. Yes, I know, this kind of thinking will get me silently killed by the High Command. Good thing, then, that this is an internal monologue.

My name is Gin; other summoners at the League know me as "The Elusive Gin". The nickname originated from the mistake on my first summoner ID issued to me. The camera messed up or something, so the resulting photo only showed my silhouette and the reflection of my glasses. My close friends at the time, Tom, Durian, and Bunny (he's weird- don't think about it too much) all started calling me "The Elusive Gin". The title stuck. I was born a Noxian. Ironic, in my own opinion because I'm honestly not that strong. At least not until recently.

Just the other week, I finally got my Platinum ID from the League's Officials. It's baffling, given that my badge was bronze (for the second year, too!) just 6 months changes in my lifestyle were immense. With rank comes power, and with power comes respect in Noxus. My salaries went up, and I was able to move to a new apartment (one closer to the diplomatic border between Noxus and Demacia). I eat well, and sleep well. One could say I've grown quite spoiled compared to my life being a Bronze Summoner.

My status, however, is not the point of me speaking to you, reader. I am here to recount to you the days followed by the fall of the League of Legends, and what humanity did to avoid destruction. You're lucky, finding this journal of mine. If you, or anyone who leads you, seek to re-establish another such organization like the League, please read my record. I do not want history to repeat itself. I'm sure you don't either, given the Calamity that I had so recently quelled. Oh… and do me a favor and take out the *ahem* ~private parts~ of this journal, should you publish this. I don't want everyone knowing about my misadventures who doesn't need to.

Anyways, just another day in Noxus. I made my way to the Summoner's Hall where my first assignment waited. "Noxus Vs. Demacia. the winning side gets the lands located at XXXXXX". Again, it's been the same squabble for weeks now. How much more land does Noxus need? If you didn't know, the League handles all arguments between nations with a 5v5 ranked match between summoners sworn to either side. More serious disagreements get sent to higher ranks. In Bronze, all you get to decide is whether the trade levies go up or down by 1%. It's quite pitiful, really. I picked my representative champion and... lost. Demacia got some land, and I shrugged my shoulders and left. Really not too important. I played some more matches, won some, lost a little bit more. Sigh, a bad luck day.

Dinnertime. Most summoners headed off to the bars around town, grabbing girls off the street (Platinum summoners tend to be assholes, it's almost worse than my days in silver.) and dragging them off to be their playthings for the night. Again, in Noxus, only the strong have any rights. As opposed to them, my own dinner guest is a bit more… odd. Stepping onto a teleportation platform inside the Summoner's Hall, I drag a tray with a meal to feed 2 (just for me) and all the slop and leftovers from the League's cafeteria. As I do every night, I go and have a short meal with… Cho'Gath.

"Summoner, you're late", Cho'Gath snarled. He immediately begins feasting upon the tub of slop I present to him. His size growing ever so slightly larger as he continues to dig into his dinner. I'm always glad the summoners have him caged so well. The magical barrier hums as his claws grind against its walls.

Sitting down to eat my own meal, I pose my regular question to him. "So… care to explain to me my Vision?"

"Ask Malzahar."

"I did. He started speaking in tongues. Not helpful."

"My answer, then, is the same as every time. You're going to die."

"Oh, how helpful~".

I should explain. Before my sudden rise to Plat, I had taken an expedition to Shurima. Cho'Gath is one of my better champions (he was responsible for my first victory, on my first day as a Summoner. He's close to my heart… in a way.) and I wanted to learn more about the Void. So many people have "accidentally" stumbled into Itcathia; Malz, Kassadin, another Noxian summoner known only to me as "Kal". lots of people. I wanted a peek into the void myself and I got what I wanted... now, I am haunted by night terrors; vague visions fogging my sleep, whispers of a voidborn apocalypse. I bug my "friend" Cho for answers, anything to help me prepare for the doomsday that seems to be waiting at my doorstep each morning. Perhaps my visions are more to blame for how I see the Noxian sky than the natural bleakness of it.

"Even if I could tell you when the void will take over, you will be powerless to stop it."

"Well, that's just your opinion, man."

Dinner's finished (we're both fast eaters). Cho and I exchange silent goodbyes and I set to the streets again. Time to hit the graveyard shift. I head towards the Noxus-Demacia embassy to go to my final job of the night.

Meanwhile, Cho'Gath seemingly talks to himself within his prison.

"Yes, he still has visions…"

"He's so close to realizing it."

"Don't worry, he's too weak to stop us."

"... I'll be eating him last. I want to see his smug face twisted in despair."

"The League of Legends will soon meet its end."


	2. Chapter 2: Debonair Noxus

/ 2 Chapters in one day! I'm on a roll! I'll try to keep this pace up, but I want to go back and proofread my shitty storytelling before I start laying down the real meat of the story. Still more buildup, I'm awkwardly introducing characters and trying to bring out more and more of Gin so you all can familiarize yourselves with who he is and how he acts. Feel free to give criticism! I'll really appreciate it.

New OC's: Shin

Champion Appearances: Riven Have you guessed which girl I like the most?

/

Lots of highly ranked summoners tend to showcase their fights and their advice to lower ranked summoners (and even to each other) through the Maginet. You can just log with your summoning orb and view the records that the celebrities volunteer to you. I'll admit, Gbay's advice really helped me on those long days where I had more than 10 assignments (matches) to resolve.

I, on the other hand prefer a more local relationship with those who would ask me. I change into a white tuxedo in my apartment. I personally think it clashes with my dark skin, but my customers seem to think that it's charming on me. They also tell me I'd look good in an Ionian Robe, but that's probably a thinly veiled insult. Summoners don't take well to support mains in Noxus. But enough about that, this is my second job, and I'm not going to be an 'escort'. Making my way down the street, I walk up to the back entrance of a popular nightclub among the summoners, the Debonair NoxDemacia named because of it's location in this border city near the League Embassy between Noxus and Demacia..

I remember the opening day of the first Debonair in Piltover. Jayce was dressed up in what is now the signature tuxedo of the summoners who volunteer their time to give local advice to other summoners, or just share a drink with civilians. Think of it like a "meet whatever celebrity you like" kind of place, for an hourly fee.

The air inside the Debonair is filled with smoke and Sona's latest album plays in the background. Most of the other summoners have 3 or 4 to their table. But they're all Diamonds.. I'm the only Plat who applied for a Debonair position. I'm not too popular here. The clientele usually clamours for the Diamond ranked summoners, and that's fine with me. I'll get there someday. Maybe when I become one of the strongest, I can bring Noxus to a more pure, uncorrupt state where we aren't looked upon and feared as simply tyrants. Ruling through fear and oppression is for the weak… Sorry, I've already given you that whole spiel about how I'm dissatisfied with Noxus and the direction it is taking. I'm surprised the League hasn't come down on us like they did Kalamanda.

My first client of the night. A Bronze Ranked summoner. Oh, dear. I know where this is going. He regaled me with stories about how bad his teams are, and how good he is with his champion, and how he doesn't deserve to be Bronze. I've made that argument, I've heard that argument. Reader, I bet you're thought that to yourself at least a couple times. Be honest, now. I give him a small lecture about overextending and build paths over a few drinks and he leaves, apparently satisfied. He'll be back tomorrow though. People usually don't change their ways overnight. I give him a week before he gives up or receives his Silver ID.

The rest of the customers are occupied with the other summoners, so I'm allowed to take a short break- at least until the next one walks in the door. I boot up my summoner's orb and connect it to a friend of mine… in Ionia.

-

It's lunchtime in Ionia. A pair of summoners enjoy their Dimsum in the warm glow of the sun. Shin, and another one who I will speak about… later. He's tall. 1 foot taller than me. His dark skin shows that he's from Southern Ionia but his summoner's uniform doesn't tell me much about his appearance. We've never spoken face to face.

Suddenly, one of their orbs hums to life. Shin sighs and picks it up, he knows whos calling him.

"Shin! It's lunchtime over there, right?"

"Gin, are you still sad about how unpopular you are with the ladies? It must be hard being ugly~"

"Shut it! It's hard enough looking and acting like an Ionian when you live in Noxus."

"Make sure to comfort yourself tonight, I hear people commit suicide if they stay a virgin too long."

"That's only for people who are desperately horny."

"You mean, you~."

"Dammit, Shin, you're a virgin too!"

"Yeah, but I don't need to have sex. It's an ugly ritual."

Shin's an asexual. His views on sex and sexuality are a bit odd to me… but he's always interesting to talk to. We exchange witty banter, with me ultimately losing (as is usual) and end the call laughing… mostly at me, but I'm willing to suffer for comedy. Shin is summoned to his Summoner's Hall for the day's assignments and I am once again left with myself and my own thoughts. It won't be long before I hear from him again, however. Shin and his partner become close allies of mine in the coming struggle against the Void.

I sigh and sink into my couch. Closing my eyes, I recall to mind the visions of the void that have been haunting me these past few months. Legions of creatures, clamouring over a fallen Noxus. Darius is overwhelmed as torn to shreds with his own axe. Draven stumbles on his spinning blades, cutting off his own ligaments in his desperate struggle to turn the tide of Void Soldiers. So much death, but no clues to their origin. The visions bring me to the center of the apocalypse, but I want to see the beginning. I want to stop it before it begins, and I have no idea how.

*bonk*

"aaAAAAAH!"

I jump up in my seat, apologizing for both my outburst and for sleeping on the job. The formalities end up being unnecessary, as a certain Champion stands before me, clad in her own uniform.

"Riven, it's nice to see you again. Why do you insist on wearing that outfit, it's unbecoming of you."

"Sigh, you're the only one who says that. The other men just leer at me."

"I… sorry, I leer too."

"You're at least honest about it to my face. Most men just subtly hit on me. For Noxians, they're really cowardly."

As a Noxian champion, Riven usually shows up at the Debonair NoxDemacia. There isn't a Debonair Noxus, Jayce doesn't like Noxus enough to put a Debonair at an inner city. Of course, summoners tend to come here from all of Noxus simply to see Riven in her Battle Bunny outfit. I'll admit, she looks amazing in it, but compared to how she was before, I quite hate the costume. Riven, the Crimson Elite! Riven, the Postergirl of Noxus! No, she wasn't sexualized then… much. You must have read her lore, a true rags to riches tale of a girl who believed in the Noxian merit system. The strong, even if they were born poor, are destined for greatness. She saw Noxus as a paved road for her, for someone strong, to rise from humble birth. She's no longer a "true Noxian", however. After her exile following the disastrous invasion of Ionia, the Noxian media considered her a traitor. And now that the League put her in this outfit for publicity, a slut as well. The reverence and respect that once surrounded Riven is now gone, and she's working as eye candy in the Debonair to make an extra check on the side.

At least, that's how my rational mind looks at it. I'm a single guy, so I can't help but see Riven in… other ways. Her proportions are voluptuous… or her outfit makes them look so. Her breasts looks like they could pop out of her top with any vigorous movement, and given that she's a dancer (with enough tips, that is), they almost come out about half the time she's working. Her hips seem to naturally seductively sway as she walks around, and the one piece that she wears doesn't do much to hide her round ass. The other men tend to cheer her on during her dances, but even when alcohol totally smashes any boundaries that they usually would maintain, I haven't heard any overtly sexual requests during one of these performances. Probably has something to do with the one (er, ten) times she totally destroyed the Debonair with her "toy" carrot sword because someone said "tits or gtfo".

My lust aside, I turn to regard Riven, trying to maintain eye contact with her eyes rather than her assets.

"No dances tonight yet?"

"No, I've made the tip jar bigger. About twice as big. Last time I danced, my breasts almost popped out of my uniform."

*gulp* "That's… nice."

"Easy for you to say, I've seen the way you look at me when I get on the stage. It's cute how much effort you're putting into keeping eye contact when we talk on my breaks, though."

"I'm not cute!"

"Right. You're a handsome little guy."

"I'm not little, either!"

"Not right now, at least." Riven jokingly points down to my pants, and I hastily cover up as she laughs at me.

"S-sorry! It's hard to control."

"Don't let your next client see it. You might give the wrong idea." With that, Riven gets up and walks to the stage. It seems her tip jar is overflowing.

3 AM rolls around, and the cleanup crew comes in to… cleanup. The manager thanks the summoners and I for volunteering our time, and hands us our share of the tips for tonight. Riven and the other Bunny Girls have changed into their street clothes, and have headed home together. Riven makes a point of getting them all home safely. Most of these girls are weak, and a few are rape victims. Did I mention that Noxian laws protect those who hold positions of high power? I could probably take one of those girls and get away with it too… I'm not a rapist though, I'm a "bad Noxian"- not that that is a bad thing.

Saying my goodbyes to my co-workers, I head home to my mansion (Influence points tend to be worth more than gold these days), and lay down on my bed and try to get some rest… before the Visions torment me again.


	3. Chapter 3: A Bad Dream, Right?

/

PROOFREAD, PROOFREAD, PROOFREAD!

Holy crap, about 60 of you on the first day- and still more people come to see what I've done! I'm so happy that the community has taken this much interest in my story (I was only expecting about 10 people at most). I will work extra hard to ensure I don't disappoint you all. I will be going back sometime soon to fix errors in my first few chapters and such, but I'm more focused on fleshing out more of this story before then.

Without further ado, another chapter! Thank you for your continued attention! This next bit will be a little more Riven and then I'll jump back to Gin and his horrible visions. I'll spoil a little something for you, just in case you think that you've already figured out the plot. The Void isn't the only thing that breaks the League.

/

_DEATH WILL NOT BE THE END OF FOR YOU!_

_I HAVE SEEN TO IT! FOR ETERNITY,_

_YOU_

_ARE_

_MINE!_

Cho'Gath's signature taunt rings in my ears as a black, deeper than Noxian darkness, seeps into my dreams. I'm standing at the Debonair, charred and bleeding. The Void hordes are close at my heels. I am given no quarter as I rush through the flaming building. I'm desperate, and I don't know why.

*ping!* Icicles crash to the ground housing fractured voidlings. My Ice Magic is potent, but it will not save me for long. Keeping away the fire, my mana drains rapidly as I rummage through what will soon become the burning wreckage of the Debonair. The Diamond summoners, people who were supposed to be the strongest that Noxus has to offer. are all dead. Lying in food piles for the creatures to feast upon.

Not just them, too. All of my coworkers, the manager, the Bunny Girls… WHAT!? The girls, what about Riven! No…

_no-no-No-NO-__**NO!**_

That's when I see it. The most horrible thing that these nightmares could have ever shown me. Riven, her arms and legs torn apart, her lifeless torso suspended from void tentacles as they burst from inside her. I can hear bloodcurdling hisses and clicks as several voidlings crawl out from the holes that used to connect her severed appendages to her body. They turn on me. Dropping my sword, I give up and let the bastards take me away…

I'm taken to the Void Army's generals. Several champions that I used to wield now are orchestrating my slow, painful death.

Vel'Koz incinerates part of my head gleaning what he can from my memories.

Kha'Zix feasts upon my hands, taking for himself my powers. I look on in terror as his spike racks sparkle with black and purple tinged ice shards.

Kog'Maw and Cho'Gath get the "best part", and they slowly feast upon my remains. My last memory is of the inside of Cho's belly as the acids in his stomach slowly melt me away.

_No, this can't happen. It's only a vision. This reality is only a suggestion. I… I HAVE to stop this from happening!_

I wake up in my bed, sweaty and screaming. That vision was my most vivid and horrid yet. My body's tingling as if I really was being digested. Ugh, just remembering that… *bfft!* Holding back my vomit, I run to my restroom and empty my stomach's contents into the sink. The otherwise attractive looking marble tabletop is soiled with the remnants of the cocktail I had the night before. At least I'm "rested" and able to face the day…

Not really. I got home at 4 AM and fell asleep at 4:15. It's now 5:30 and I can't go back to sleep… not with those dreams awaiting me. I crawl out of bed, sarcastically praise the "wonderful Noxian sky" with those "beautiful" Zaunite smoke stacks coming from the power plant at the edge of town. Crazy scientists. The only good things I've seen come out of Zaun are Blitzcrank and Zac.

"I wonder if I'll get second-hand smoking cancer from living in this place", I wonder aloud.

"It's a shame, really. I hate Zaun, too", a voice answers from behind me.

I start. _Who's up THIS early in the morning!? Especially someone who actually disagrees with the technology pact that connects Noxus and Zaun? _I turn around to see a disheveled Riven. A huge surprise, but a sight for sore eyes.

"...Riven? What are you doing up this early?"

"Don't you know? I'm homeless."

"Wh-what!?"

Riven went on to explain her situation to me. I feel stupid for not having realized this before. Why is Riven called "The Exile" in the League's rosters? Why did she pick that title for herself? Obviously, it's because she's actually an exile. And here I was thinking it was just a cool sounding title with no meaning besides the fact that she now dislikes and is disliked by Noxus. "The Anti-Noxian" or "The Noxian Traitor" sound like less-appealing titles, though the media and High Command think otherwise.

I had no idea her bad publicity ran this deep. Apparently she can't afford room and board, not because she doesn't have the money (See: Her tip jar in the Debonair every 10 minutes) but because no inn or apartment complex will take her in. Even here, near the border to Demacia, shops hesitate to accept her patronage. It seems she only works at the Debonair because the changing rooms have a connected washroom to give her a place to maintain her hygiene. The League offers similar amenities, but the Summoner's Hall has not yet opened today.

"Well, you can stay with me, if you'd like."

The offer was natural for someone like me. I always help people. A personal mantra of mine: "One can be strong, but one who is not willing to carry others on his back is not strong enough." This may seem like an old Ionian saying, but this actually was extremely close to the old Noxian creed. That one was "One can be strong, but one who is not able to lead others is not strong enough". As you already know, Noxus values "strength above all", as Lord Darius would say. I, too, highly value strength, but I don't see the point in leading a country when its people are suffering. I adopted this phrase because it adorned one particular poster.

I actually have it hung in my room right now. It's an old Noxian military advertisement featuring- you guessed it- the woman standing right in front of me right now. When Riven rose up as a soldier in the Noxian military, she had a reputation for not leaving her subordinates behind. When asked why she put so much effort into saving those who are "too weak" she said that. The media loved it. It was a refreshing breeze in the wake of other soldiers like Darius, Draven, and Swain (who was only a military sergeant at the time, of not-so-high renoun). "Here is another kind of strength!" I thought the day that this poster decorated every street corner. Just the previous day it was an artist's rendition of Darius lopping the head off of his commander. I'm pretty sure it was more because of her lithe body than her actual strength, but I have never seen the government change their military pamphlets so quickly before.

I never thought that I would be welcoming **the** Riven to my house because everybody else threw her onto the street.

My mansion… it's not much of a mansion. A "big house" would be a more accurate statement. I didn't think I'd need to accomodate anyone other than myself, so it only has 1 master bedroom and 1 guest bedroom (just in case) with a shared bathroom. I mean, there's a kitchen, but I can't make much more than whatever comes with instructions on the box. The rest of the house is empty. Some books about military strategy litter the floor, not to mention my clothes are in a heap by the washing machines in what would be my living room… if there was a couch and a HexTekScreen to watch tv on.

"Sorry, I don't usually have guests. But you can stay here until you can somehow find a place for yourself."

"That's not going to happen, though… I've tried. The last person who took me in- a man named Magnus- tried to sneak a summoning orb into my food. I think he was planning to take advantage of me, but I learned later that he was brainwashing champions."

"Date rape seems to have escalated in recent years" I mused aloud… I immediately became anxious that Riven was implying something about my own intentions, however. I raised my hands defensively, "I-I don't plan to do anything like that! Please trust!"

"Don't worry… if you did I'd just leave. I'm wise to those kinds of tricks, you know."

"Do you honestly think I'd pull something like that!?" I'm shaking, now. The implications of my offer have finally sunk into my thick skull. Riven's living in the same house as me; we're sharing a bathroom. Either this is a dream come true or I'm going to die if I ever catch her naked.


	4. Chapter 4: Getting Answers

Woo! Finally the weekend again. For those of you who read my first few chapters last week, thanks for coming back! I hope that this longer chapter will make up for the wait. I'm planning to only release chapters on the weekend. My weeks will be spent editing and revising what I've published. More exposition, more Riven (3) and more settling in. Don't worry guys. I'm getting to the meat of the story, I just really like this slice-of-life thing I have going here.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It's about 7 AM now. Riven and I are walking together to the Summoner's Hall together. If you're wondering what happened in the one hour that I left out, don't get any ideas. Nothing happened; this isn't a goddamn eroge I'm writing here. We briefly discussed the conditions of her staying in my place. There's definitely enough room for both of us, so I easily agreed to let her live with me indefinitely. Pushing my shameful musings into the back of my head, I repetitively assured her that I had no ulterior motives. Did you know that if you say something too much, and look really <strong>REALLY <strong>anxious while saying it, people don't tend to believe you? Well, Riven did… after she teased me about it for about a half hour. Even though she's ex-military, Riven can be quite whimsical at times. I think the inconsistency there makes her that much more adorable.

Riven's cuteness, however, is not actually what's at the forefront of my mind, though you'll probably catch me going off on tangents about her, and several other women, more often than not. My memory of the ruined Debonair lingers in the front of my mind. My banter with Riven seems to lighten up things a bit, but I can't help but seeing her being mutilated in my head everytime our eyes meet. We arrive at the hall and exchange goodbyes, Riven's spirits seem to be up now that she actually has a home.

"So… I'll see you again at the Debonair, right?"

"Actually… I'm off to hand in my resignation there. I'm quitting."

"Hmm, why?" I muse aloud.

"Well… I was only working there for a place where I can freshen up, as I've told you. Now I have a place I can call home. Or do you still want to see me in that Battle Bunny outfit later…?"

"N-no! That's quite alright! If you can believe it, I actually don't quite like it."

"Your lower half tends to say otherwise."

I sigh, and she chuckles at my apprehension. "No, seriously. I say it to you every night. That costume single-handedly ruined any respect the Noxians had of you."

Now Riven sighs, she looks down at the ground, somewhat dejected at my comment. "Actually, that happened far before I ever wore that bunny costume..."

"... I'm sorry, as someone who knew about you before you became 'The Exile' I should have known."

"It's alright, I'm still just as proud as I was back then. No costume or title or Noxian media will ever ruin who I really am."

I smile. A fake one, but I did. I'm deeply concerned about how effected Riven seems to be by her downfall, but the Void threat seems to be more at the forefront of my mind. Parting ways with her, I walk into the Summoner's Hall; hopefully, I can meet Kassadin and talk about my visions with someone who would rather kill me than say something that can help me.

I enter my "office" inside the hall. It's not very personalized, the bare stone walls aren't adorned with anything other than a stationary summoner orb and an attached console where I swipe my ID. A few years back, each summoner was directly bound to a champion but these days everything is virtualized. Champions themselves are barely summoned onto the Rift anymore; "bots", whose capabilities and stats can be "balanced" by the League are used instead. You use your ID to identify yourself as a summoner and your profile is loaded into the orb's interface on the desk. I log in and immediately I get a message from one of my colleagues.

"Bunny: Hey, Gin. Want to duo?"

Bunny is one of my friends who was mentioned earlier, if you recall my prelude. A Silver ranked summoner, he's been trying to climb up to Gold in order to receive higher rewards at the end of this year.

"Yeah, let me relog."

The League issued certain restrictions on duos entering ranked assignments recently. To prevent Diamonds from bringing Bronze summoners into matches, only summoners a single tier apart can team up. There are, of course, ways to get around this. I brandish a few Silver IDs from my wallet. They belong to friends of mine who quit being summoners about 1 year ago. I caught them as they were about to turn in their resignation forms and suggested "Hey, you should let me hold onto your cards." They're no longer receiving stipends from the League, and work civilian jobs (well-paying ones, at that) these days. As to why I have their summoner IDs? You've guessed it- smurfing. I have several alternate summoner accounts under my belt, but the only ones that are not "in training" are the ones that used to belong to other people. They've totally moved on from their aspirations of becoming high-ranking summoners anyways, and are pursuing happiness with other means. Essentially, it's like having friends who do all the agonizing training matches on your accounts for you! It's one of the few ways I actually act like a "true Noxian".

[Noxus V Ionia: "The winning side will be able to enforce an embargo on XXXXX trade routes according to the establish laws of the affected party."]

My friend turns to me, "This isn't betting cities like your *ahem* high-ranked assignments, but I hope you'll get me a win for these next few matches. I'm being considered for a promotion right now."

Well, then. I guess I'll pull out all the stops here. I demand support (as if that's even hard in low ranked queves) and call upon an old friend of mine… Leona. Back when I was Silver, I hit a wall; no hope of promotion, no light at the end of the tunnel. I spent two years like that before I became a support main. Why main support, you ask? Leona. No light at the end of my tunnel? She became my Sun.

"Gin, is that you?" Leo (well, her bot/clone) speaks to me. It seems that the bots share memories with the champions that they are attached to. That's both cool and slightly inconvenient for me.

"Shhhh! You're going to give me away! I'm trying to help a friend here. Will you represent me?"

Leo shrugs, "I don't get why you always ask for permission. I'm a bot. I'm programmed to comply."

Sigh, bots may move, act, and have the memories and personalities of champions, but they will never, ever truly emulate a real person. The match begins and I head with Bunny to the bot lane. Somehow, Tristana got through the banning phase. This will be easy.

[Double Kill]

[Triple Kill!]

[Quadra Kill!]

[PENTAKILL]

"... Gin, how the fuck did you do that?"

"... I lucked out?"

Leona stands triumphantly on top of a mountain of corpses. It seems like I did something really cool, but it was simply a string of well/badly timed eclipse bursts and stuns and zenith blades. I wasn't doing ALL of the damage, but if you were to take the ADC out of the equation, I'd say I did most of it. The rest of Bunny's placement matches were pretty rough, but we ended up winning him his promotion in the end. He's still in Silver, but just a little ways out of the shit-hole that he's in. A day well fought, I take my IP check and go off to see if I can meet Kassadin.

Kass isn't often seen at the League. He tends to keep to himself, but I know of an easy way to find him.

Kha'Zix. He's currently chained to a wall with runic bindings preventing him from turning invisible. The cell is pretty bare-bones. No Kassadin. Kha'Zix sees me enter the room, and shoots me a knowing glance.

"Your inquiries are useless, human. Nothing can stop the Void."

"... Not with **that **attitude."

Smirking at Kha as I leave his cell, I go off to see Malzahar, who is STILL speaking in tongues, Cho, Kog, and finally… Vel'Koz. Vel's the newest void champion that's been captured by the League. I heard he incinerated an entire town (and a few summoners) before finally falling. I see Kass in there with him, beating at the cage housing the tentacled monster as Vel responds with a volley of lasers, all neutralized by the magic barrier. I don't want to interrupt their "polite conversation" but I think that my most recent night terror takes precedence over whatever they're shouting at each other about:

*ahem* "Kassadin?"

"What do you want, summoner!? Can't you see that I'm trying to get some answers out of this Voidling scu-"

"Yeah, yeah, apocalypse and all that. Listen, I've seen Icathia."

Upon hearing these words Kassadin voidwalks right up to my face. Brandishing his voidblade at my neck, he screams "Are you one of Malzahar's cultists!?"

"No, no, NO, nO, **NO! **Oh, please! I'm a fragile Noxian." Flailing my arms, I hurriedly expound to Kassadin my foolish trek into Shurima to find the infamous city of Icathia. I can't tell you exactly where I stumbled (a hint though: **there was a fuckton of sand**) but I can tell you what happened to me. It was like the Void (if you could consider it's existence a self-aware entity) thought it would be pretty funny if it took a money shot right into the left eye of a guy who wandered in innocently inquiring about the perfect Cho'Gath item build. I didn't get what I asked for, but I got these "really cool" future visions that aggravate my already horrid insomnia.

Kassadin, after much persuasion, withdrew his voidblade and allowed me to relax.

"Foolish, human. Why do so many people think that getting corrupted by the Void is worth a glimpse into Icathia?"

"Well, there's this monkey called Curious Geor-"

"Stop that. Don't follow his example."

"But he's my childhoooooooooooooooooooo"- *smack* You know, I probably deserved that. "Joking aside, Kass, can you do something about my visions?"

"No. They're permanent. Unless you do something to avoid that future, or die, you will never be rid of your nightmares. Now, will you answer my own question?"

"Sure, shoot."

"What is your 'void power'?"

"Excuse me…?"

"Everyone who's touched by the void gets nightmares, but those who have vivid dreams, such as the one you recently experienced, have some kind of "gift". A side-effect of being touched by its corruption. I see glimpses of my death every night, but I have the benefit of this blade, void magic, and short-range teleportation. You should be the same, in that you have some benefits to go with your curse."

I put my right hand to my chin and ponder what Kassadin had said. Do I really have void powers? I mean, he IS the voidwalker. He would know. If I do… this could be something incredibly helpful. I honestly have no inkling of anything void related in my skillset. All I have is ice magic, and whatever summoner's do.

"... Nope. I haven't manifested anything of the sort."

"Odd. Well, let me know if anything changes. I can help you."

"Thank you, your advice was enlightening."

"You're welcome. Now, I'll be on my way."

With that, Kassadin disappeared into a rift. Nothing evidenced his passage other than the wisps of void magic that briefly lingered in his wake. My curiosity is satisfied for the moment, and my anxiety is similarly quelled, and I go through my daily routine of feeding Cho and heading home to change into my Debonair uniform.

Inside my house awaits a peculiar sight. My living room is actually a living room… I guess. Instead of being furnished with my beautiful, rusty- er- vintage washing machine, and the carpet decorated with my smelly cloth- er I mean my latest piece of modern art (it represents the laziness of all humanity)- the area is adorned with various kinds of bamboo practice swords (they're oversized), and exercise equipment and mats. It seems Riven has spent today settling into her new home.

I don't necessarily mind the surprise, other than the fact that it was surprising. Upon closer inspection, it seems like all of things here have been recently arranged and are prepared for use. I can hear rustling coming from what was formerly an empty guest bedroom. Is Riven changing in there…? An epiphany bolts to the front of my mind, as if the implications weren't obvious already. _Any ecchi scene brings death! _As if I'd go out of my way to embarrass her just for a cheap thrill. Just to make sure she doesn't walk out… compromised, I shout to make my presence clear:

"R-riven! I'm home!"

"Don't worry, I heard you!"

Wow, I'm paranoid. Guess I shouldn't have worried. Riven comes out from her bedroom to greet me. Instead of her usual armor and rags, she's wearing a tank top and yoga pants. A bright, red towel hangs around her neck. It seems like Riven had kept all of these things in a storage area at the Summoner's Hall, just in case she's ever found a place to put them.

"Sorry, it's just been so long since I've found a place to really call home! I got a little… overexcited."

"No, no. It's a good improvement on the slop that I had. Um… where did you put all of that crap anyways?"

"Oh, it's in the hall closet."

"... I have a hall closet?"

Apparently there was a door at the end of the hall, between the two bedrooms. I never noticed it due to to… my pure stupidity? I've ignored other things before. I guess I never cared to look since I've never cared to make my place look nice. Riven and I exchange pleasantries and small talk before I go into my room to change. It's as messy as ever. Riven doesn't seem to have come in at all. Thank god she respects my privacy. Wouldn't it be odd for you to walk into a room and see yourself on a poster hung on the wall? Well, that would have happened to her. I look at the poster: "_One can be strong, but one who is not willing to carry others on one's back is not strong enough." _Let's add to that, "_One can admire someone, but if you invite that person into your house, don't let her see that picture of her on your bedroom wall." _I hide the poster behind the door- the only way you can see it is if you come in, close the door, and look at it, so I'm pretty sure I'm safe from **that **source of horrible embarrassment.

I don my tuxedo as is usual. I literally have 7 of them for each day of the week. Each one is slightly different; a tie, the vest, or my corsage change daily. Walking into the bathroom to inspect myself, I notice that the sink is no longer soiled with my vomit from this morning. Did Riven clean that up? I'll need to thank her. Brushing my teeth, applying my cologne, etc. I go out to hit the streets.

Riven is doing exercises with the equipment she brought into the house. Several large, foam pillars circle her as she performs a classic Noxian sword dance. It's one I know quite well. When she first received her Runic Blade as a commendation from the High Command, people from all over were clamouring to learn Noxian swordsmanship. I was not strong enough to use a giant sword one-handed like Riven was, but I was at the top of my class due to the accuracy (read: lethality) of my swordplay. I not-so-fondly remember the times where people quit the class due to the fact that I got too into the sparring. Bloody noses, large bruises, one time I even caused internal bleeding. My instructor thanked me for "singling out the weak" but I was never too proud of that achievement. I always thought that I was good with swords because of that class, but watching Riven both humbled and awed me.

*thwak* *crunch* *bang* Her wooden blade repeatedly met with the foam. Faster and more precise than I could have ever done, she filled my new exercise room with loud, rhythmic drumming. Eventually a *crack* exploded through the room as her sword met a pillar with so much force, it broke off… and flew right at my head. Seconds after it knocked me on my ass Riven was kneeling down beside me on the floor.

"Gin! I'm SO sorry! Sometimes I-"

"Get too much into it? Don't worry, I know the feeling." Rubbing my head to dull the pain, I give Riven a forced smile to assure her I'll be alright.

"Here, let me get you something for your head…" Riven walked over to my _new_ hall closet and removed some bandages she stored there. Wetting them at the faucet in the kitchen, she quickly returned to me and started to wrap them around my head. They feel tight, but very comfortable. I can see why Riven likes wearing these all the time. The pain didn't go away for long, due to the fact that her position, bending over to tend to me, gave me a look right down her tank top. It fit loosely to her body so I got a view of her tanned orbs packaged tightly in bandage wrappings. Her sweat makes the tops of her breasts glisten, highlighted by her heavy breathing from her recent exercise. With the pain moving from my head to my _other head_, I couldn't help blushing, trying to avert my eyes from her deep cleavage. Riven, observant as always, noticed my obvious arousal and her expression changed from a look of pity and concern to one of slight apprehension. Adjusting herself so that she was sitting on my lap, she looked me straight in the eyes and asked "... Well?"

"Um, I'm sorry. Could you just ignore that….?"

"No, I can't. I'm living in your house, I moved in all my things, and you haven't yet said anything about rent. Don't tell me you're planning to ask me to take care of this..." She points to my tented pants, seemingly angry at me.

"No- uh, NO! I told you already that I don't have any ulterior motives! Just give me some IP every now and then and-"

"You're plat. I've seen your account. You have every champion, most of the runes, and already enough IP to change your username TWICE. You don't need that."

"Well, I don't need- uh- sexual favors, either!"

In response, Riven became very obviously angry. "Well, your mind says no, but your body seems to be saying YES. Why can't you just admit how much you want to fuck me!?"

"Because I RESPECT you! Is that so wrong!? Not ever Noxian man thinks with his lower half, you know. The guys at the Debonair have given you a horrible impression that you're applying to me. Just because I react down here, doesn't mean I'm willing to act on it. That's just selfish."

A short pause followed. I looked at her, surprised that I blew up like that, and she looked back at me, surprised that a Noxian man somehow didn't believe that sex drive should override all logical thinking.

"WELL… oh."

"Uh, sorry for exploding on you. I just get defensive about that. I have more than a couple friends who think I'm too horny for my own good. *sigh* It doesn't mean I'm thirsty like other people."

Looking apologetic, Riven dismounted and sat down in front of me. We exchanged apologies for a few seconds, not knowing what to say. Eventually, Riven poses her earlier question to me again, in a different way.

"Um… about the rent. I know you won't ask for sex and I don't want to offer it, but IP is useless to you and I don't know what I could do…"

"Hmm. Well now that the place actually has some furnishings, could you just keep the place clean? Doing some housework will be more than eno-"

"D-don't worry! I'll do all of it!" Riven interrupted. She immediately went about cleaning up the place. I stayed and watched for awhile; Riven occasionally asked me for the proper places for things, but I didn't have much in the first place and all the new furnishings belonged to her, so I left it all to her judgement.


End file.
